mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Gordon
Peter Gordon is a wealthier kid living in France who came to Earth from Orderworld and is a member of Connor Cornet's (formerly Lili Cornet's) gang and probably their smartest guy. He is in a relationship with Marcia Gretchen. Info Peter Gordon makes his first appearance to the "losers" when school is almost over in 2014, making fun of Walter Manetti as he passes by him playing Baseball along with Cuddles. Peter later appears when Rarity and Manetti are outside the cinema talking about school, and Peter immediately thinks it's a date. Peter laughs at their "date" and claims that they will break up after a couple of hours. He later gets a call from Moose Sadler to met up with the gang for a drink. The next day at the school playground, Cuddles, Peter and Marcia Gretchen proceed to make fun out of Rarity and Manetti, but Rarity insulted them back, reminding them she belongs to the Corleone Family. Marcia recoils in fear and tears, almost pissing herself, but Peter hugs Marcia and says to Manetti and Rarity that he'll tell Lili Cornet and she will come chasing after them like a wild dog. Peter later takes Marcia into the cafe, ordering them a coffee, and gives a phone call to Lili. After the cafe drinking and cuddling, Peter and Marcia meet up with Cornet, and Peter tells her they had a run-in with the losers earlier, and they humiliated Marcia and made him feel bad. Lili later cornered Manetti, Rarity and Fredo Buttowski outside the store, but the attempt at attacking them failed and they escaped her clutches. Pie and Peter were the only people amongst the group who were aware of Lili's deteriorating sanity and while Pie didn't become reluctant at all to hang around her as the summer progressed on, Peter did. A month later, Peter finally gets some brawn instead of having only brains; Marcia gets Peter to hunt down the losers for her, and one day, Peter and Lili, together with the entire gang, making up of Pinkie Pie, Finn Mertens, Wendy Corduroy, Cuddles and Moose Sadler, see Rarity going down into Old Town. Not caring about being in public, they all chase Rarity down the endless streets and they corner her at the barrens. Here, Lili tells Rare she killed her cat, which makes her burst into tears, as Peter begins to see Cornet's cruel nature for what it is, and he openly tells Lili to try some weed. Lili ignores him while Rarity escapes for a moment to find the other "losers". Peter and the others loyally follow Lili but he only reluctantly joins in the rock fight, throwing one or two hesitant rocks at the losers, and he then fleeing. The "war" between the two factions ends soon after Lili's father has all the losers' fathers and mob bosses sued. Today Peter still counts as the smartest guy of the Cornet Gang even under Connor Cornet and works as some sort of his adviser or something. Personality and traits Peter Gordon is a well-off friend of Lili's and also the boyfriend of a rather attractive girl named Marcia Gretchen. Like Pinkie Pie, he realises how dangerous and unpredictable Lili is and worries abut her, while Pinkie enjoys it being the psycho that she is. Peter has a reputation for being a not-so-tough-bully from Orderworld and best helps the gang by being the brains of the whole shebang. While he can be horrible and cruel as the rest of the Cornet Gang, his wickedness, like Wendy Corduroy's, pales in comparison to other members like Pie, Moose Sadler and Lili herself. Trivia *Gordon, Moose Sadler, Pinkie Pie and Cuddles are all the non human members of the Cornet Gang. Out of the four, Peter is the only one not being an animal. *Being a bookworm that he is, he will probably one day be the neighbour of Globgloglabgalab at the Mysterious House on Duro. Gallery Peter_wit_his_gf.jpg|Gordon with Marcia. Gordon_with_Lola.jpg|Marcia and Peter in a tuxedo on Easter. Tough_Gordin.jpg|Ooo, Gordon looks like a tough guy, eh? Butt looks can be deceiving. Pete_Gordon.jpg|His head looks like a tree. Peter_kissink.jpg|Peter giving Gretchen a kiss. Pteter_sittink.jpg|Gordon resting his s. Category:Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Non Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Rich People Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Bullies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Neutral Evil